Fluid pressure transducers responsive to one or more input fluid pressures and operative to produce an output signal, such as a force or a mechanical position as some function of the one or more input fluid pressures, are well known. However, in certain operating environments where size, weight, reliability and/or accuracy of such apparatus is critical, the prior art pressure transducers have not been found to be entirely satisfactory due to the structural arrangement of multiple pressure sensing members, interconnecting levers, springs and the like as well as a necessity for liberal use of fluid seals which tend to make such prior art transducers bulky, heavy and difficult to calibrate.